Chocobo Racing Guide
Category:Chocobo RaisingCategory:Guides is Chocobo Racing? The newly completed CRA (Chocobo Racing Association) racetrack is the perfect place for players to test out and show off the skills of their very own chocobos. The automated races held at this exciting venue will require players to piece together a picture-perfect plan based on variables such as chocobo condition and the weather, using options consisting of orders given to their jockeys and items to be utilized on the track. But that’s not all. Performing well in these races will earn players gil or VCS-mint chocobucks, which can be used to purchase items or services that will assist in breeding. For more information on chocobo breeding. to Participate The following is a list of steps required before participating in a race: 1. First, players must... ...be raising an adult chocobo and have obtained a CRA racing form (available from a trainer) or have a chocobo out to pasture and possess its VCS registration card. Next, players must visit one of the CRA branches located in San d’Oria, Bastok, and Windurst, and register their chocobo to race. Regional CRA Branches right :**San d’Oria** :Southern San d'Oria – Alangriche :Northern San d'Oria – Monteverle :Port San d'Oria – Ramiene :**Bastok** :Bastok Mines – Jazgeh :Bastok Markets – Galienne :Port Bastok – Salvador :**Windurst** :Windurst Waters - Turumi-Byrumi :Port Windurst - Lhimo Keanyohn :Windurst Woods - Rungaga What are Chocobucks? Chocobucks are a special type of currency for use at CRA-sanctioned establishments. Chocobucks can be earned by winning special races and can be exchanged for items and services used in chocobo breeding. Chocobucks are also required to participate in certain official races. Chocobuck Exchange Centers right :Southern San d'Oria – Palabelle :Bastok Mines – Gavoroi :Windurst Woods - Robino-Mobino :Note: You must be registered with a particular CRA branch before you can spend earned Chocobucks at a Chocobuck Exchange Center. What are Racing Teams? Each of the three regional CRA branches has its own racing team. Before participating in any races, players must first join one of the three teams (San d’Oria, Bastok, or Windurst). While similar in many ways, each racing team also offers many unique services--from different items available at the Chocobuck Exchange Centers, to special races. Though players are required to select a racing team, they can change their affiliation (free of charge and without penalties) at any time. Changing Affiliation In the event that players wish to change their affiliation, all records of their previous race results and chocobuck earnings will be stored at the CRA branch. While players cannot transfer those results and earnings to their new racing team, if they choose to return to a previous team, they will be able to start where they left off. 2. Register Your Chocobo Chocobos can be registered at any of the aforementioned CRA branches by trading to the representative either of the two documents (obtainable from a chocobo trainer): right :– VCS Registration Card :– CRA Racing Form (free) : : : 3. Select a Race Currently, players can choose from the following three types of races: *Free Run :: :Placing in free runs is currently the only way for players to earn the chocobucks necessary for participating in official races and purchasing items at the Chocobuck Exchange Centers. There are no limits to the number of races players may participate in each (Earth) day, but the fee will increase with each race. The cost for free runs is reset at 0:00 JST and increases as follows: 100 gil » 150 gil » 200 gil » 300 gil » 400 gil » 600 gil » 800 gil » 1,000 gil. Once the 1,000 gil fee is reached, participating in further free runs will continue to cost 1,000 gil until it is reset the next (Earth) day. : Rewards for placing in free runs are in chocobucks. For placing first, the player receives 5 chocobucks; for second, 3 chocobucks. Third through seventh place are awarded 1 chocobuck. However, chocobos placing last will receive no reward. *Official Race :By successfully completing the objectives of these “mission-style” races, more challenging races will be unlocked. Chocobucks are usually required to participate in official races; however, the first race (Novice Race I) is available free of charge. :: :When participating in Official Races beyond the Novice rank, players may only race once per (Earth) day, reset at 0:00 JST. This restriction is across all three nations' racing associations; if you compete in a race in Bastok that is beyond Novice rank, you cannot go to San d'Oria or Windurst and race in any official races until the next (Earth) day. Official Races Novice Races : Challenge Races : The Pashow Circuit : *Re-run :For a small chocobuck fee, players can re-race previously completed official races. While prizes will be rewarded to those players who place, the amount will be considerably less than that which was received the first time. Only gil is awarded, and the gil reward is equal to 1/100th of the original gil amount received on the first run through. 4. Make Preparations Before running a race, players will have the opportunity to make the following preparations: :- Visit the paddock ::Players can visit the paddock and view the condition of all the chocobos scheduled to participate in the upcoming race. :- Give orders to the jockey ::Players can give their jockeys one of the following three orders: :: Keep Pace :::Have the jockey maintain a consistent pace throughout the whole race. Makes the bird maintain a pace that lowers stamina steadily, while keeping in front if possible. :: Final Spurt :::Have the jockey save the chocobo's energy until the end of the race. Saves at least 25% stamina for the end, which is then used when the bird runs at Top Speed. :: Sprint :::Have the jockey push the chocobo to its limits from the get-go. Makes the bird run at top speed at the beginning until it reaches 75% stamina. right :- Equip items ::Players can equip their chocobo/jockey with items that improve attributes or wreak havoc on other racers. Before players can equip items, they must first trade them to the CRA representative. The representatives will hold on to one of each item. :: 5. Start the Race Once all preparations have been made, the race will begin. All races are automatic, so players only need to sit back and watch the action unfold on the racetrack. :Weather ::Just as in the field, weather on the racetrack can affect a chocobo’s performance. :Placing ::To make races fair for chocobos of all sizes, placing will be determined not by when a chocobo’s beak crosses the finish line, but when its saddle does. :Items & Equipment ::All items equipped to a chocobo or jockey, regardless of their type, are consumable and can only be used once (though the effect of chocobo equipment will be present throughout the race). Advice The following are a few tips for racing novices: Attributes A chocobo’s attributes directly affect its performance in a race. There are four stats, and 6 attributes. The four stats are: Strength, Endurance, Discernment, and Receptivity. These all effect the chocobos attributes, Evasion, Accuracy, Speed, Stamina, Tact, and Intelligence. right : : : : : : : : : Stamina and Intelligence *Stamina: At the start of your race, you bird has X stamina, an invisible HP bar. throughout the race, this little bar is constantly dropping. Depending on it's current speed, will determine just how fast the HP bar drops. *Intelligence: This stat will allow your bird to correctly adjust its speeds. A bird with low discernment and receptivity will not pace itself, and either use up its stamina early, or have a bunch left over at the end of race. When a bird's stamina hits zero, they automatically go down to the lowest speed, shown when small sweat particles are coming off the character's head. Having a high intelligence on the other hand, will allow the bird to perfectly pace itself so it ends the race using its stamina to its full potential, without over working. Jockey Orders & Equipment Selecting the appropriate item to equip during a race can be the difference between coming in first and coming in last. It is important to select an item that will complement a chocobo’s abilities and attributes, as well as the jockey’s orders and opponent condition. For example, jockeys who have been given the order to sprint, will often use items at the beginning of a race. In cases like this, equipping the jockey with a stamina apple will help his chocobo to maintain a quick pace for a longer period of time. Race Items & Equipment ¹ Available only to the nation's team that is currently at first place.